Wormy's Tale
by Naomi-Jayne
Summary: Peter had everything he wanted - that was until his "owner" became friends with the very person he helped try and kill. Follow Scabbers as he tries to make sense of the irony and fate that has thrown him into being close to the boy-who-lived. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**WORMY'S TALE**

**A/N: This story came about when my sister was having a Harry Potter Marathon all six Movies back to back. And despite my insistence that I was only going to join her for my favourite (Prisoner of Azkaban) I ended up watching the first 2 as well. Anyway we ended up acting like Lord Voldemort and his band of cronies in a weird parody and that was the start of the Peter's Tale. (That and my Sim wrote a book called Wormtail's Tale.) Anyway to cut a long story short, this is Peter Pettigrew's story from Ron and Harry's 1st Year through to third. If this has been done I am extremely sorry but I did have a look and I couldn't find a fic that was like this.**

**

* * *

**

**---CHAPTER ONE---**

**Off to Hogwarts... again.**

Peter Pettigrew had everything he could ever want, a cushy cage and a lining of soft wood shavings. Water, a home with soft, hypo-allergenic bedding, an excersise wheel (which he never used) and endless amounts of food.

At this particular moment in time. Peter was watching a small red-headed boy, bound around his room throwing clothes haphazardly into a trunk.

A voice drifted up the stairs, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!!! IF YOU ARE NOT DOWNSTAIRS IN TEN MINUTES, THEN I WILL TAKE IT UPON MY SELF TO HOME-SCHOOL YOU!"

Ronald paled visibly and started chucking more items into his trunk. Two and a half minutes later the trunk lid closed with a derisive 'snap' and it was hauled downstairs.

Peter sighed contented. Another year of Hogwarts, another year of pigging out on the luscious food the castle had to offer. Another year of doing absolutely nothing...

"Come on Scabbers." Ronald was back and Peter was being plucked from his cushy cage and shoved in a jacket pocket. Peter wasn't sure if he liked this Ronald, his old owner had been much nicer, kinder to him. Percy was now a prefect though and his parents had bought him an owl. Scabbers being a pet and therefore having no say in the matter had been handed down to Ronald.

Poking his head out of Ronald's pocket, Peter stared longingly at his cage. And scowled inwardly when Ronald left it in the room. Yes he definitely didn't like this Ronald Billius Weasley.

*

By lunchtime however, Peter was having second thoughts. Ron – as he was more commonly know – had made a friend. A friend – who desperate to please – had bought a bit of everything the Hogwarts Express Trolley service had to offer. Peter had woken up to find the exit to his owners pocket blocked by a cauldron cake. Letting out a small squeak he started attacking the cake with his sharp teeth, enjoying the savoury taste.

Whilst eating Peter listened in to the conversation. He was pretty good at this and had had plenty of practise over the last ten years.

'What are these?" Ron's friend asked him and Peter laughed.

"Poor kid must be Muggle-born, imagine not knowing what Chocolate Frogs are." Peter thought to himself as he listened to Ron explain about the cards. He felt a pang of longing. He had left all his cards at his mothers.

"So _this_ is Dumbledore!" Said the new kid again and Peter nearly choked on his cake.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" Said Ron and Peter silently agreed with him.

Peter was soon full of Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and all the different sweets the kid had bought. Climbing out of Ron's pocket and onto his lap. Peter lay so he was facing the door – Ron's friend behind him, and pretended to be asleep. He still didn't know the boys name, he had been asleep when introductions were made.

When a knock at the door interrupted Peter's thoughts, he carefully opened one of his eyes and saw a round-face boy looking tearful.

'Sorry," he said, "you haven't seen a toad at all?" Peter thought the kid looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen him before.

Ron and his friend must have made a non-verbal comment because the next thing Peter knew, is that the round-face boy let out a wail.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me."

"He'll turn up." Peter longed to turn around and look at Ron's friend but he was supposed to feigning sleep.

"Yes,' the boy sounded miserable. "Well if you see him..."

Peter watched the boy leave and closed his eye again, listening for the conversation that was bound to follow.

"Don't know why he's so bothered,' said Ron. "If I'd bought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Peter thought about the boy and his missing toad and thought it sounded strangely familiar.

"Frank Longbottom was always losing his toad." Peter mused. Realisation dawned, the boy looked like Frank.

"He might've died and you wouldn't know the difference." Peter resisted the urge to roll onto his back, stick his paws in the air and stick his tongue out. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

Peter groaned, he was a rat not a guinea pig, not that he had any aversion to guinea pigs, it was just a figure of speech Sirius was always using.

"Unicorn's hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"

Peter was saved by the compartment door. It open and when Peter open one eye again he saw that the Frank Longbottom lookalike was back, along with a eager looking girl who was already in her Hogwarts uniform. She had bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"You can't talk, look at what you've got for teeth." Peter said to himself as he remembered his rat's teeth.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said rather bossily.

"So the Frank lookalike is called Neville... poor kid." Though Peter as he watched the boy and girl through one eye.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Said Ron testily.

The girl looked at Ron with a strange look in her eye. Peter had seen that look many-a-time, it was how Lily used to look at James, back when he tried to be smart and Lily knew better.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Peter groaned as the girl sat down. He heard Ron clear his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Peter was quiet fond of his brown hair, if and when he ever return to being human and his brown hair had turned as blonde as Lucius Malfoy, then he would just have to hunt Ron down and dispose of him. Something else hit him. Something he didn't realise the first five times Ron attempted the spell yesterday. The spell described him as stupid and fat!

Disgruntled Peter continued listening just in time to hear the girl say her name

" - I'm Hermionie Granger, by the way, who are you?" Peter pricked his ears up. Introductions, maybe he'd finally hear what Ron's friend was called.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Peter froze, he felt as though a huge lead bowl had just landed in his stomach. His owner had made friends with the son of the people he betrayed. He listen half-heartedly as Hermionie chattered on about reading all about the boy in various books. Books that Peter – if he could be bothered – should read. The talk soon changed to houses, but still Peter was only half listening. He longed for a look at the boy he had ten years ago held in his arms. But he was facing in the wrong direction, he was also supposed to be asleep.

The talk turned to houses and the girl and toadless boy left. Peter was nearly asleep when he heard his name.

It was Harry. "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," He was obviously trying to take Ron's mind off the fact they were just talking about Houses and how Ron's whole family had been in Gryffindor, yet he was worried he'll be in Slytherin.

Peter was getting hungry again and as the talk turned to Quidditch, Peter managed to discreetly pull down a chocolate frog and nibble on it whilst still pretending to be asleep.

"Is it true?" A new voice said.

Peter slowly looked up – he hadn't heard the compartment door open. He froze when he saw the three boys. All three of them were son's of the Dark Lord followers. All three of them Crabbe, Goyle and Lucius Malfoy, all thought him to be a traitor. They all looked like their fathers, Malfoy even had the same slow drawl and bleach blonde hair. Crabbe and Goyle were both thickset and looked mean. Peter knew from experience that, if they were anything like their fathers then the mean look was just an act.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better that others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"Typical Malfoy." Peter thought, as he felt Ron shift underneath him.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Peter felt a pang of remorse that he quickly buried. Harry acted just as his father would've done, brave and noble. Very Gryffindor. If that was Peter he would've jump ship there and then, he would've taken Malfoy's hand just because he would've been too scared to cross him.

Peter didn't hear Malfoy's retort but the next thing he knew, was that Ron had stood up quickly and Peter had been dumped on the seat next to him. Happy to be closer to more chocolate frogs, Peter tucked in. Oblivious to the petty fight raging above him – a fight that had started way before the first years had been born, Peter didn't notice someone's hand moving towards his frogs, until his teeth collided with a knuckle.

Surprised at the contact. Peter held fast as Goyle swung him round the compartment. He was starting to feel sick and dizzy. Percy definitely didn't treat his pets like this. With a loud thud. Peter hit the window. Feeling dazed and stunned that he had accidentally bit Goyle – he also silently hoped, Goyle wouldn't tell his father and that his father wouldn't remember if they ever met again.

Hearing Ron come towards him, Peter feigned sleep again. He tried not to squirm as he was picked up by the tail and placed on the table.

The girl from earlier came back in, then, and not only did she have the nerve to scold them for fighting (Peter scowled when Ron blamed it on him – it had been a complete accident, he would never have bit a Slytherin on purpose), but she also told them to get change because they were nearly there.

Once on the table, Peter risked opening an eye and stealing a look at Potter. He looked exactly like his father, but hidden behind his round sellotaped glasses, were his mother's eyes. Peter remembered those eyes, the first time he had saw them, she was looking at him with pity. Pity because he had accidentally been pushed in the lake. Pity because Sirius and James had saved him. That was when he first latched on to Sirius and James, because they had saved him from the lake. Stood up to the Slytherin who had done it to him and protected him.

Peter closed his eye quickly again as Ron picked him up and placed him in his robe pocket. Peter put his past behind him as he remembered that if they were nearly at Hogwarts, it meant it was nearly time for the feast. Hogwarts food was always the best, probably why he had latched himself onto a wizarding family with Hogwarts aged kids. He'd never have to go hungry again.

* * *

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry if this has been done. Please Review :D. If this story is a hit, I will continue. Please be nice in your reviews. Constructive Criticism is welcome however no flames. There are nicer ways to say things. :D Also a first for this story, I will try to answer all your reviews personally so if you review and are a member then please login :D Cheers once more.**

**Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**---CHAPTER TWO---**

**Cats and Dogs.**

There was a huge chocolate cake looming above him, Peter gnawed his teeth together anticipating such a delicious, gooey cake. It floated lower and Peter could smell the chocolate. It finally landed with a small jolt and Peter ran towards it, he was running in slow motion but he didn't care, the chocolate cake was his...

"Get _off, _Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." Peter gazed angrily up at Ron and looked around. This was the exact same dormitory he'd had when he was a student here. The one right at the top of the stairs. As Ron moved him to his bedside table, Peter glanced down at the bed, there was a huge slobber mark when Peter had been chewing at the bed sheets. Dejected Peter settled down, he knew there wasn't going to be another dream as good as flying chocolate cakes.

* * *

There it was as plain as day, "JP&LE4EVER", he knew who the author was, having watched him carve it into the floor a mere half an hour after their own sorting ceremony. He couldn't believe it was still there, what he also couldn't believe was the fact that the bed it was hidden under now belonged to the offspring of those two names.

Peter jumped (with difficulty) onto Harry's bed and stared at him. It was like he was looking at James again. They had been at Hogwarts for nearly a month now, and still Peter couldn't get over the irony of what was happening.

Peter spent his days sleeping and his nights in a routine that hardly ever changed. He would start his night off in the kitchens, then he would wander aimlessly through the corridors of Hogwarts. He never went down into the dungeons, as not only would Severus know immediately who he was, he was also scared of the man. He had been so loyal to the Dark Lord and now he was close to Dumbledore. Peter couldn't fathom how anyone could change sides. Peter was and always had been loyal to the Dark Lord, if he wasn't loyal then he would be dead and he didn't want that.

He also stayed clear of the third floor. He didn't know why but there was something about that corridor that scared him, that and the fact that he couldn't get close even if he wanted to. Mrs. Norris patrolled that corridor, and although he loved food he didn't want to be food.

* * *

It was a Thursday and also the first flying lesson of the year. Peter only knew this because he overheard Harry and Ron talking about it in the common room. They were moaning about the fact they had to take the lessons with the Slytherins.

As per normal he slept during the day and was awoken as normal by Ron and Harry talking excitedly about Quidditch. Peter half listened, there was something about Malfoy's face and a duel. Peter pricked his ears. A duel? And a wizards duel as that... Peter scowled. He had to stop this from happening, nobody was allowed to kill Harry Potter at least not yet anyway. There was a reason why Peter hadn't killed him. Well two reasons. 1. He didn't want to be found out and 2. If the Dark Lord came back (Peter forced himself to think of the positive or negative whichever way you look at it) W_hen_ the Dark Lord came back, he might need Potter and as the loyal subject (or the coward) Peter was he couldn't let anyone ruin that possibility (it might cost him more than a finger.)

At half past eleven when Ron and Harry donned their dressing gowns and made their way downstairs Peter stole away in Ron's pocket. He had no idea how he was going to save Potter he had thought that if a hex or something strong enough to kill him went his way, he would jump in front of it and Ron being the freckled idiot he was would save his rat. However Peter didn't fancy putting his faith in an eleven year old that forgets to feed him. It didn't even occur to Peter that both Ron and Harry were only eleven and probably didn't know enough magic to levitate a goat let alone kill someone.

When the Granger-girl followed and they found the toad-boy, shortly after, Peter took a gamble and leaped out of Ron's pocket hiding in the shadows, before they had found Neville, Ron had thought the boys crying was Mrs Norris, that had given Peter an idea.

Hiding in the shadows Peter scurried down flights of stairs until he ended up outside the out-of-bounds third floor corridor. Catching his breath he hid behind a suit of armour. As Mrs. Norris rounded a corner, Peter plucked up all his courage and darted out from the armour, almost instantly Mrs. Norris followed him. He legged it down the corridor and ran the entire circuit of the third floor before scampering into the Trophy Room and hid behind a cabinet of Quidditch trophies.

Mrs. Norris came in her yellow lamp-like eyes gleaming in the dark. She yowled before stalking out the room to get her master. Peter stayed hidden, his heart pounding in fear and adrenaline. He heard them coming

"He's late, maybe he chickened out,' Ron whispered. Peter had forgotten about Malfoy, he had acted on impulse, he had reckoned, getting a detention was better than being killed in a duel against a Malfoy.

Peter jumped as he heard a noise from the next room. Mrs. Norris was back and like Peter had planned, she had brought Filch with her.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Peter heard the rustle of robes and dressing gowns as the four eleven year-olds rushed away in the opposite direction.

Peter followed quickly not wanting to be sniffed out by the cat.

"They're in here somewhere,' Filch had entered the room now, "probably hiding."

Peter thought it was funny that Filch though there was more than one of him. Filch worked tirelessly to rid the main corridors and classrooms or pest and vermin however for the past five years, Peter had always managed to elude getting banished to the dungeons with the other more common rats.

In the Armoury, Peter watched in mild amusement as Neville let out a squeak to rival his own and fell into Ron, who in turn toppled into a row of armour bringing everything crashing down around them.

"RUN!" Harry yelled and Peter ran after them, he was caught up in the excitement, it was just like being back with Remus, Sirius and James, defying Filch and causing havoc, he had missed this.

* * *

"I think we've lost him.' Harry panted after awhile. Peter looked around, that last hidden passageway had led them to the charms classroom, they were miles from the trophy room, but metres away from the out-of-bounds corridor. This definitely wasn't the best place to be.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermionie said to Harry. "You realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Peter snorted, Malfoy indeed, that blonde haired, son of a death eater, was currently tucked up in bed, he didn't need to tell Filch where they were, Filch patrolled the third floor every night, Peter just helped him along a bit.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peter squealed and jumped a foot in the air, hiding behind a tapestry he saw what had been the cause of the noise. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Peter watched in horror as Harry and his friends ducked under Peeves and hurtled to the end of the corridor, towards the locked door.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they couldn't open the door, but tensed up again when the Granger-girl did a Remus Lupin-like thing and used magic to open the door.

Running as fast as his four legs could carry him, Peter slid into the locked corridor inches before they shut it and pressed their ears against it.

Peter saw it straight away. The huge three headed dog that was staring at the four eleven year-olds was the main reason why this corridor was out-of-bounds. Peter squeaked, he was petrified, from his height the dog looked like the size of Big-Ben, maybe even taller. Peeves and Filch were arguing outside the room, so the only thing Peter could do was was cross the room.

Forgetting all about Harry and his friends, Peter concentrating on saving his own tail, By launching himself under the dog, scurrying between it's legs and running over to a small mouse hole he knew to be on the other side.

He didn't notice the trap door until he was running over it. Skidding into the hole he heard a door slam and realised that the children must have fled, favouring Filch and detention rather than being a dogs dinner.

His heart hammering in his chest Peter made his way through the small tunnel and then back up to Gryffindor Tower, using the mouse hole behind the fireplace, Peter made his way up to Ron, Harry and Neville's dormitory before collapsing on Ron's bed. They were all sound asleep and as Peter started to drift off a well, the only thought he had was that he was getting too old for adventures.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, I really appreciate it. As usual nothing is mine I just warp the beautiful pieces of art they are into something completely horrible :D I realised halfway through this chapter that Neville looks like his mum, yet last chapter I call him Frank-Lookalike, I'm going to go out on a limb and say the reason why Peter called him Frank-Lookalike is because of his personality and not his looks :D Please review once again.

Thanks.


End file.
